Just a Basket of Fruit
by KaidaHara
Summary: This is the story from my submit an OC. Even if you didn't do this you will still love all the fun that these new 12 zodiacs... plus the cat are facing. Twist and turns happen in every chapter and you just don't know what will happen next... Incomplete and stopped
1. Miss Dragon

**Here you all go. Please I'm sorry for spelling and for my japanese knowlage.**

* * *

><p>It was once again Monday morning in the other house. The young zodiac's ran around getting ready for the day.<p>

"Were in the world is my uniform!" screached Rei as she ran though the kitchen.

Kuhaku, how was sitting at the table sipping some tea, replied, "You always forget to wash it don't you?"

"It's not my fault," she said. Then sudently stoping she yelled, "Wait why should I be the one to wash at your stinking clothes?"

"You not," Kohaku said, "I recall correctly you really attuatly do anything to this home except brake a door once in a while."

"Stupid bird," Rei muttered as she went to get her uniform.

Juro was entering accross the kitchen like always he was the seconed ready for the day.

"I really hate this tie," Juro said trying to get the knot right. "There!" he exclaimed.

Kohaku looked up at the wrinkled mess that hung on Juro's neck. "Wrong," he said then turned back to the paper in his hand.

"Uh," sighed Juro. Then he was praticly pushed by Ryujji who came in trying to stuff an entier cinnamon poptart in his mouth.

"At least I can tie a tie," he said though his stuffed mouth.

"Yet you can't tuck in your shirt," Kohaku sighed not looking up.

"THERE!" Rei shouted entering the room dressed in her uniform. The shirt was a bit wrinkly but other wise fine.

"Don't you have that long sleave shirt?" Juro asked.

Rei gave a bit of a hiss.

"Sorry," Juro said then added, "Some one woke up from a little cat nap early."

"Shut-up you cow," She said walking out the door while shoving him, "By the way hamburger day at school."

Juro looked at her discusted.

"Yum..." Ryu said joining in.

"Canables," Juro muttered.

Kohaku looked at his watch then stood up, "Now if you pigs are done fighting lets head for school." He said walking out the door.

"PIGS!" his brother screamed over reacting, "H-O-R-S-E!" Horse!"

"Oh look the pig can spell," Kohaku commited as he kept walking.

* * *

><p>Rei and Juro, both being first year students, walked into their class room. There were two other zodiac's in that grade. First Miyu the snake. She always knew all there was to know in school... and to day she was excpecialy talkative. The other was Sakura. She had naturaly unnatural looking hair of orange and black but since she is the tiger that was expected.<p>

Juro walked up behind Miyu. "Ok what is it?" he asked.

"What is what?" she said turning from whatever she was rambling on about. Quickly changing the subject she said," Oh look at your tie... there all better."

"No really what were you talking about?" he questioned.

Sakura gave a sigh, "Just some knew Sohma girl... moved in the main house Saterday."

"SAKURA!" Miyu yelled a bit hurt. You could never take the snake so seriously though. She was a bit of a drama queen and over reacted way to easy.

"What... might as well let the cat out of the bag," she shrugged.

"Offinceive," Rei mummbled.

"Oh sorry the little pussy cat has feelings," Sakura said. This was not the normal Sakura. No normaly she was sweet and hyper. But in the mornings when she just woke she was unemotional and monatone voice. It's wired how something clicked and at 9 on the dot she would magicly be herself. Right now it was 8:30.

"So she's a Sohma?" Juro questioned.

"Yeah... inside walls and everything," Miyu replied.

"Any idea what animal she is?" he asked.

"All we know is she's a Sohma and a first year student," Sakura told him.

Juro was now courius. And once that happened he would do anything to find out. "Nice to know," he smiled a suspisous smile.

"What are you planing on doing?" Rei asked.

"I would love to hug her," Juro said with a bit of a laght.

"But what if your wrong and you transform?" Miyu asked consurned.

"Chances are she at least knows about the curse if she lives in the inside walls," Juro said.

"But even if nothing happens you wouldn't know her animal..." Miyu commented a bit loud.

"Hush," Juro told her, "I know the entier zodiac and you know the entier zodiac."

"Well except for the dragon... Ohhh," Miyu said, "I got it now."

"There she is," Miyu exclaimed bouncing out fo her chair.

All of the zodiac's eyes trailed to the black haired girl in the door way. She looked confussed but slowly sat a desk in the back of the class.

"Were you going?" Rei asked as Juro started walking towards the girl.

"To welcome our newst student," he replied with his smile.

"Hello miss," he said from behind the black headed girl.

She gasped and quickly covered up what ever she was working on in her note book. "W-what do you want?" she asked looking over her sholder.

"My name is Juro Sohma... and yours?"

"Um... Tamiko."

"Any last names Tamiko?"

She was about to say something else but then replied, "Sohma... sorry I'm use to my mother's maiden name."

"Ah another Sohma," he said grabing a seet and pulling it next to Miko. "So were do you come from... I've never seen you before in my life."

"I was born in America... but my mom and dad are from Japan," she said.

"I see," Juro replyed getting up. "I hope to see you soon Tamiko-san," he winked before walking away.

* * *

><p>"Who's that?" Kohaku questioned looking at Miko search for a lunch table.<p>

The zodiac teenagers were sitting outside eating lunch. Rei stuffed a hamburger in her mouth making sure Juro noticed. Ryu followed her example having poor Juro sandwitched in between two pigs as Kohaku would say it. Speeking of Kohaku he sat there with his lunch from home eating it with chop sticks neatly. Miyu and Sakura (now awake) were rambling on with food in there mouths about some new movie or whatever. Every one stopped and looked at Kohaku.

"That's Tamiko Sohma... some new kid," Rei said.

"Sohma?" Ryu questioned with his food still sticking out of his mouth.

"Yeah," said Miyu, "Main house too."

"Intresting," Kohaku said to himself.

Juro turned around and got up from his spot. Walking up to Miko from behind he tapped on her sholder.

"Ahh!" she yelled jumping around. "Oh it's you... really stop doing that."

"Sorry," Juro told her.

"What do you want?"

"Just me and some of my cousins are sitting over there... since you are a Sohma there your family too."

"I know that," she said in a soft voice.

"Then come on," Juro said grabbing her wrist and leading her.

"Um... arn't they that way?" she questioned. Juro turned around seeing she was right.

"Uh... yeah I guess they are," he smiled. When they got there instead of returning to his formal spot between Ryu and Rei, Juro sat beside Miko.

"So your the ledgendary new student," Kohaku said with a smile looking up at Miko as he put away the containor his lunch had been in.

"I wouldn't call me ledgendary," Miko told him sitting on the ground were they all ate.

"Hello," shouted the snake, "I'm Miyu. This with the hamburger half way in her mouth is Rei. Ryujji is beside her with his brother Kohaku who you were just talking to. I guess you've met Juro already. Oh and this is Sakura."

"Nice to meet you all," Miko replied, "I belive I've seen a few of you in the main house."

"Probably," said Sakura.

"So Tamiko," said Juro.

"Please just call me Miko," she corrected.

"Ok," he said rolling his eyes for some reason. He was leaning closer to her hopeing to get a hug and then the bell rang. Leaving him flat on his face when she got up.

"Don't bother with Juro," said Miyu happily.

"Yeah he can be wired at times," Sakura agreed.

* * *

><p>The day pasted with many failed attempts Juro made in hugging Miko. Like the one in gym class and they were running laps and he faked tripped planing on landing on Miko instead some guy in his class. Or when he was going to sneak up on her when she was at her locker and he got smaked in the face. By now as the zodiac's walked out of the school building Juro was done.<p>

"AHHH," they all heard a kiddish scream. All of a sudden a little fuzzy puppy with brown and white fur plus some clothes in it's mouth came running towards them.

"Zuki what happened," Kohaku said picking up the puppy and putting the clothes in his bag.

"There was a girl on the street... when I was comeing over here she bummped into me..." Zuki cried.

"Did anyone see you change?" he asked.

The little puppy shook his fuzzy head, "I don't think so."

"Well we better get him home before he changes," said Rei.

"Your right," Kohaku said as he started walking.

"Thank you Haku-chan," Zuki said as Kohaku carryed him like a baby.

"Are you coming?" Ryujji asked looking back at Juro.

"Um... I forgot my book in the school," he lied, "I'll catch up with you guys later."

Ryu shrugged. "Ok... but this time call if you get lost," he said then turned around and rejoined the others.

Juro turned the other way and walked in the school. It wasn't really a complete lie. He did forget his book for his home work. It just wasn't his only reason for going back into the school...

He got to his locker and retrived the book. On his way out he found his target. Miko was walking out of a teachers room down the hall.

"Thank-you for comeing all the way from America," the teacher said happily.

"Yes Japan is a lot diffrent," she smiled.

"Well I'm glad you informed me about that thing. I'll remeber next time I'm grading your papers."

"I would appreteated it... I mean english is hard enough now Japanese on top of that."

"I understand... have a good day."

"You too," Miko said as the teacher shut the door. She never even noticed Juro running up behind her and giving her a hug from behind.

"Nice to see you again dragon-san," he wispered in her ear.

* * *

><p><strong>TA DA! The first chapter of this is done... YA! How do you guys like it! PLEASE OH PLEASE TELL ME!<strong>


	2. Fears

**I had like two reviews on this... please send in more or I'll think you guys really don't want to read this... for thoses who did I thank you a lot. Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>"Has anyone seen Juro?" Rei questioned. They were all at the other house. Ryu was once again challanging his brother outside. Zuki sat on the couch next to Rei now in human form looking out the open door at the brothers. All save Zuki were dressed in after school clothes.<p>

"He went back inside the school to get some book," Ryujji said stopping his fighting for a moment in witch Kohaku sent him flying towards the flower garden.

"Haku-chan be careful," Zuki yelled from his seet, "You don't want to hurt the flowers."

"The flowers?" yelled Ryu, "What about the live punching bag over here?"

"Oh you'll be fine Ryu-chan," Zuki smiled cuddling his stuffed dog called Perro-chan. Perro meaning dog in spanish.

"Great you let the cow get lost again," Rei said standing up.

"Were are you going?" Kohaku asked looking at the girl. Ryu tryed to hit him after recovering from being thougn accross the yard but Kohaku just advoided the punch without even looking.

"To find him," Rei said, "He maybe smart but he has a lousy sence of direction."

* * *

><p>"So were is your house?" Miko asked following Juro (witch was not smart). After Juro's suprised hug Juro explained how he was part of the zodiac and offered her to come over to the house to meet the others more. Saddly once they got to the wooded area Juro got hopelessly lost.<p>

"Um... it's around here some were," he answered back.

"Are we lost?" she asked.

Juro stopped. Taking a deep breath and letting it out he said ,"Probably." Then continued walking.

"Probably?" Miko was fed up with this cow. First he snuk up on her like three times today and now this. He was at her last nerve.

"Be careful," he warned.

"Why?"

"Because land slids happen around these woods easily," he said as if it was no big deal.

_What?_ Miko thought, _I should have just gone back to that main house while I could_.

Juro pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open. "No signal," he muttered.

"This can't be happening," Miko said worryed as Juro just sat down by a tree. "I've been in Japan for less then 48 hours and I'm lost."

"I was born in Japan and I'm lost," he pointed out.

"What are you even doing?"

"Waiting," he said.

"For who?"

"Normaly some one comes after me when I tell them I plan on comeing home."

"What's that suppouse to mean?" Miko asked looking at him.

"Well I... like to travle a lot. When I was little lets just say I ran away from home and I haven't been back since." Juro wasn't even looking at the girl... just the leaves blowing in the trees.

"I thought we were going to your home?" she said quitely sitting down close to the cow.

"Well it is but not were my family... my direct family, lives."

Miko thought for a moment the cow was so wired. She had known his only for a matter of moments yet in a since felt like she had known him forever. Before she could open her mouth voices were calling Juro's name.

"Found him!" screamed Zuki admediantly giving Juro a hug.

"Ahh... there is our little cow," Kohaku said leaning on a tree.

"Hay it's you from school," Rei said.

"Her name's Miko," Juro said then paused, "Miko the dragon."

"DRAGON-CHAN!" Zuki screamed racing to give her a hug just because... he could.

"Uh," she said to the impact of the small boy hitting her.

"Come let's get back to the house before lunch burns," Kohaku said tuning around.

* * *

><p>Juro walked in the room were the food laied out. He had just changed clothes into dark jeans with black boots, a gray V-neck shirt with a leather black vest over it. His black hair fell in his face as he walked in the room.<p>

"Smells good," he said.

"Taste better," Ryu said stuffing a fist full of rice in his mouth.

"Slow down my little piggie," Kohaku said making Ryujji angry.

"Hay were's the dog?" Juro questioned sitting down.

"Oh Zuki and Miko left a few minutes ago," Rei said.

"Oh," Juro said a little disapointed. Yet that could never destract him from his food.

* * *

><p>Kai sat in his room. It was dark outside now and the room was alumanated by dimmly lit candles scattred though it.<p>

"Satoshi," the nineteen year old asked, "How is my rat doing?"

"His fever is gone sir," he answered, "I belive he even went to school today."

"And the dragon... how is she?"

"I belive fine."

"Good," Kai said still facing the oppiset way from Satoshi.

"Anything else sir?"

"Yes..." he answered, "Bring me my rat."

Satoshi nodded and exited the room.

Within minutes young Takashi stumbled in the dark room.

"You may go Satoshi," Kai ordred. Reluctantly Satoshi left the room and closed the paper door.

The relationship was always strange between Kai and Takashi was always strange. Most of the 12 zodiac fear the master. Some say it is the closeness between the rat and master. Other belive it is the fact Takashi is so young and may not understand Kai's true power. Overall Takashi has never feared Kai... maybe the only one who doesn't. No he thinks of Kai as a brother. These four walls have been Takashi's life... no family... no friends... just Kai.

"Come my little rat," Kai said softly as he sat on a mat on the floor.

Silantly Takashi came up to Kai and sat.

"Feeling better my rat?" Kai asked not turning his head to look at Takashi.

"Um-hm," the young boy said nodding his head. Takashi's long black hair bobbed up and down.

"Good...good," Kai said with a cough. He was always week bing the master. His father died at the age 23. That ment if he was luckie, Kai may live four more years. Not including he had no air the the Sohma family.

"Is brother alright?" Takashi asked. He always called Kai brother. And he was the only one who could get away with it.

"I'm afriad I am never alright," Kai said.

Takashi looked at Kai with tired eyes and a yawn.

"Are you tired my rat?"

Takashi nodded.

"Lay down your head," Kai ordered him motioning for Takashi to lay his head on his lap.

Takashi did as told falling asleep within minutes. Kai sat there in the darkness trying to get the hair out of Takashi's face. Yet it kept falling back onto the pale skin,

"Sleep young rat... sleep while I can't," Kai said. He knew why sleep no longer came easy, "Sleep since your days arn't numbered."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this is late I ment to have this out yesterday. You see Kai's softer side but trust me he can get all Akito on you.<strong>


	3. Sick Day

**Here you go. Sorry it took so long I desided to watch the anime called Full Moon. If you haven't watched it yet look it up on youtube it's so cute and around 50 episodes. Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>Miko was walking out of the main house early that Wensday morning. She was dressed for school but wasn't planing on even going. She just wanted to have time to think. For the past few days she had learn she was appart of some Sohma Family curse and that's the reason she turns into a sea horse.<p>

_It's imbarasing_, Miko though,_ forever hideing that fact._

She didn't even care where she was even walking. That was until she ran into some guy knocking her clear on the pavement. For a second she wasn't sure what to do.

"Oh it's you Miko," said a familer voice. Looking up Miko saw Kohaku was standing stairing down at her. "You have the Juro's sence of direction if you think this is the way to school."

"Your the one who's talking," she answered quickly. Kohaku extended a hand and Miko stood up. "So why are you here anyways?"

Holding up a small paper bag he answered, "Rei sleeped on the roof the other night when it rained and got a cold. Ended up giving it to my pig of a brother."

"And Juro?"

"Keeping the two comapny currently... I suppouse I should hurry back."

"So your not even going to school?" Miko questioned.

"Some one with a straight head must take care of the two," he said walking past Miko. Then stoping he said, "I suppouse you have no intintions of going to school... correct?"

Miko stood there for a moment not even answering. Yet holding her head down.

"Comeing with me and helping out may be your best option."

She nodded and quickly followed him. Her long black hair trailing behind her as she walked.

"So your our leadgendary dragon know one has seen in the past 16 some years?" he asked.

At first Miko wasn't listening but then looked up at Kohaku when he repeated. "Um... I guess so," she said, "I've known that since being a little kid. But not much about the zodiac junk."

"Ahh I see," he answered.

Silants stood firm as the two walked. That was until Miko spoke up. "So, Kohaku."

"Yes."

"Well... what zodiac are you?"

He stopped for a seconed. Then turned to look over at Miko with one of his rear smiles, "Well the bird of course."

"And your brother's the pig right?" she questioned.

Kohaku let out a small laught. "Of course not... the boar is our cousin, Ryujji is the horse."

"Oh."

Soon the two made it to the other house. Miko could hear someone sneezing form the yard. As she walked in living room there was Ryujji and Rei both wrapped in blankets and sitting on oppesit edges of the coutch. Rei was blowing her nose. Her skin more pale then usual. Ryu was more half asleep and half annoyed by Juro who sat happily between the two 'entertaining' them.

"Ah if it isn't our little Miko," Juro said with a smile. "Saddly as healthy as a horse doesn't applie to Ryu in this siduation." He gave a small snicker at his own joke.

"Juro hasn't torchered you pigs to much has he?" Kohaku questioned as he entered the kitchen to put down the bag.

"Only if you don't count endless bad jokes as torcher," Ryu said then sneezed into a klean-x.

"I really want to die right now," Rei said pulling her blanket on top of her head.

"Ask and you shall resieve," smiled Kohaku.

"So why are you here Miko?" Juro questioned seeing the dragon.

"Our little dragon found her way wondering though down town," Kohaku answered, "I suppoused to walk the lost puppy home."

Kohaku then came into the room with the medasen and two glasses of water. "Eat up you two," Juro said sarcasticly. He was clearly in a good mood. He ended up smacking both of their backs playfully making Rei and Ryujji fly off the coutch. "Opps sorry you two."

"If your think I'm going to take that your crazy," Ryu protested.

"Call me crazy," Kohaku said with a spoon full of nasty liquid in his hand.

"I JUST DID!" Ryu began to shout before getting a fit of coughting. At that moment Kohaku stuck the spoon in Ryujji's mouth making the poor horse swallow. "YUCK!" he yelled.

"Ha," laghted Rei before Kohaku placed a spoon in her mouth also. After getting a quick drink of water she screamed, "Not fair."

Kohaku walked past the two, "I contacted Satoshi and he'll be over later today after picking up Zuki-chan from school."

"Is Satoshi a doctor?" Miko questioned, "I knew he held some important role but I didn't think he was a doctor."

"He's not," answered Juro not as playful, "It's kind of a long story that I can bearly remeber... anyways Satoshi has gone to school in order to become a doctor... if it wasn't for Kai he would have graduated."

"Oh," Miko said in a small voice.

Rei started to shiver vilantly and chaught harder. Then in a poof she turned into her cat form. Just a shivering dark orange cat.

"What?" Miko yelled a bit shock.

"We better get her in bed," Kohaku ordered, "She's getting worst."

Juro stood up and picked up the cat carrying her up the stairs. "That means you too pig," Kohaku said turning towards his brother. "I'm not about to carry a horse up the stairs."

Ryu muttered something as he walked up the stairs and gave a sneeze.

* * *

><p>Kohaku was making tea as Miko sat at the table. Juro entered the room sitting cross legged beside Miko. "They're both asleep now," he said.<p>

"Ah the piggies are taking a snooze," Kohaku said setting down some tea on the table and joining the two. "And Ryujji how is he?"

"I just told you he was asleep," Juro answered a bit annoyed.

"I mean is he still in his human form?" Kohaku restated.

"Um... no," Juro admited, "As soon as he hit his bed he fell asleep as a little black stallion."

"I see," Kohaku said taking a sip of his tea. "Now on to bigger and brighter subjects... Miko why did you skip school today."

That caught her off guard. She looked at them and then down shrugging her sholders.

"I don't know," she admited.

"I see," Kohaku said as if that explained it all. "We've all been though the same thing, Miko." Kohaku looked up from his tea, "We've all had that moment when we relized we're diffrent."

"Huh?" Miko questioned.

Juro then jumped in, "Oh now I get it... the entier zodiac consept is still new to you. Don't worry all 12 of us... plus the cat... has been though this."

"When did you know it?" Miko asked.

Juro sat there staring at his tea... should he answer? The wound felt new even if it had been there for a lifetime. That day that his parents blamed everything on... no NO he wasn't going to thing about this now... not now.

Kohaku noticed Juro. His gray eyes squeesed shut... his hand making a fist.

"I believe I can answer that," Kohaku offered. "When I was five, Ryujji four, I started to see how it was unussual how the other children would advoid me. I new I turned into a bird, as did Ryujji know of his curse, but to me weather I could become an animal or not made no diffrence to weather I could make friends. I felt that for some reason I was diffrent. Then one day I desided I would walk to school early. I went into my classroom and there stood Kai, at that time he was seven, talking to my teacher. He then turned and saw me. At that moment he informed that I would no longer be going to a public school but instead an all boys school in the country. For six years he sent me away. Six years I had no connection with my family. That's when I knew I was not like other children. I was... how you say... diffrent."

"Six year?" Miko wispered.

"No worries," Kohaku smiled, "What's done is done."

"Right," Miko replied.

* * *

><p>The day grew on and silants rang though the house. That was till a certen boy and his Perro-chan came bursting though the doors.<p>

"Haku-chan!" he screamed flinging his arms around Kohaku.

"Nice to see you to," he told the boy, "How was school."

"Oh oh... it was great. First I..." Zuki rambled on at 60 miles per hour.

"Ah... I didn't know you were here Miko-san," Satoshi said at the door way.

"Oh yeah... I've... um... desied to help out!" she said thinking good save.

Satoshi looked a Miko for a minute then remebered the matter at hand. "So were are they?" he asked.

"They're in their rooms," Juro said.

"I see," Satoshi turned towards the stairs with Kohaku behind him.

"So what now?" Miko asked a bit puzzled.

"I don't know about you," Juro said sneeking up behind her and wraping his arm around her. "But I could use a walk."

"Uh... let go... for what I've seen you need a GPS just to get to the bathroom," Miko said struggling form Juro's grip.

At that moment they noticed Kazuki watching them giggling. His little Perro-chan in one hand the other covering his mouth as he laghted. "Miko and Juro sitting in a tree... K-I-... uh what comes after I?" he asked.

"Sometimes he can really be a brat," muttered Juro.

"Perro-chan says Hola Miko-chan," Zuki said quickly changing subjects with his short attintion span.

"Well I say hola back to ... um..." she tryed to think.

"Perro-chan," Juro wispered.

"Yeah Perro-chan!" she exlamed.

* * *

><p>"So how did you say they got this cold," Satoshi questioned as he looked at the themomater.<p>

"Rei caght it then she slepted on the roof the other night... endded up giving it to Ryujji," Kohaku asnwered.

"Well you said you gave them that medicen I recomened right?" he asked.

"Yes... I also found Miko wondering around down town at that point."

"I see... well the two of them should be fine. Keep them home for a few days. Wouldn't want to risk them changeing at school. Other then that make sure they get plenty of rest. I'll come by Friday to check on them. You know my number if anything shows up."

"Of course... Satoshi?"

"Yes."

"Kai... does he... is he. I mean is he the one responsible for bringing Miko-san here from America?"

"She would have been placed in foster care there... something are best left unanswered," Satoshi said pushing his glasses on his face.

"Of course... it's just this seems to be hard on Miko-san."

"Give her time." Then Satoshi just walked out of the room and out of the house.

* * *

><p>"Next time you deside to get sick count me out of it!" yelled Ryu. It had been a few days. He and Rei were sitting on the coutch eating soup.<p>

"Oh yeah... well next time wake me up when I fall asleep on the roof," Rei protested.

"It's not my falt!"

"I could have rolled over and fell of the roof."

"Your a stupid cat, you land on all fours."

"EXCUSE ME!"

"Ahh... looks like the little piggies are back," smiled Kohaku.


	4. On the Lamb

**hIs anyone even reading this?**

* * *

><p>Kaoru looked around the cortyard. No one was there. Creeping accross he found that the gate was simi-open. Slowly and silantly the little boy slipped through. Without anyone knowing Kaoru slipped off into the night... all he had was his orange backpack.<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura walked out of her room. It was Saterday. No need for her school uniform. Instead she slipped on a gray T and her peace sign necklace.<p>

"I'm going out!" she shouted. Now normaly there would be an answer. But this time the only noise was a soft sobbing from Kaoru's room.

Sakura slowly walked towards his room and slid the door open. Inside Kaeda was sitting on his bed crying... Kaoru no were in sight.

"What's wrong Kaeda?" Sakura asked in a half caring half monitone voice since it was still morning.

"K-kaoru's n-not here," she managed.

Sakura gasped then ran to the phone.

* * *

><p>"Yes... I see... we'll help as soon as all the piggies are awake," said Kohaku hanging up the phone.<p>

"Who's that?" Rei asked clearly back to her old self as she gobbled up her cerial, "The main house?"

"Yes," Kohaku answered, "Sakura to be exact... It appers Kaoru went missing."

"What!" Rei yelled, "What do you mean Kaoru went messing... isn't he just playing a really good game of hide-and-seek?"

"No," Kohaku answered, "His main belongings are gone. Even Kaeda didn't know were he was."

"So what are you planning on doing?" Rei asked sitting down to her pop tart.

"Me? Well I plan on heading over to the main house and help surch... you your comeing with me."

"I don't think so," Rei said, "He maybe just a kid but I'm not doing that this weekend."

"Oh well..." Kohaku said bringing out a ball of yarn and holding it infront of Rei's nose. "You help and you get this..."

"Done!" Rei shouted grabbing at the ball of yarn.

"Did Rei finally desided to finish her homework?" Ryujji asked tiredly walking in the room grabbing the milk carton on the table and gulpping it down.

"No," Kohaku answered, "She simply desided to help someone..." He smiled stairing at his brother spit out all the milk onto Juro who just walked in the room.

"WHAT!" Ryujji screamed, "Rei why have you entered the dark side?"

"Better question is why did you cover me in milk you stupid horse," Juro said the milk soaking him wet.

Ryujji turned to look at Juro. "Hay isn't the cow suppouse to be the stupid one... and your a cow so you should like milk."

"You know I'm lactoseintolorent!" Juro yelled getting mad holding up his fist.

"Why is everyone fighting?" said a voice. It belonged to Miko who was at the door way holding an empty tray that once held Zuki's brownies.

"Oh your here Miko," Kohaku smiled waving his hand as Ryujji and Juro yelled at each other and Rei was tangled in a mess of yarn.

"Um... yeah," she answered, "Sukura want's to know when you'll help to find Kaoru... and Zuki wanted me to bring this tray back saying next time he wants nuts in the brownies."

"Ahh," Kohaku said.

"What do you mean 'find Kaoru?'" Juro asked looking up at Miko from the place he had Ryujji pinned on the floor.

"He ran away," Miko said softly.

The words repeated in Juro's brain... it was repeating...

* * *

><p>Four boys played around. Tagging each other, finding each other behind rocks, climbing trees. But one boy sat down and was forced to watch... that boy was me.<p>

Five idinical children... gray eyes, light skin, blond hair... five peaces of one set. I was one of them. But I wasn't like my brothers,... no. I was diffrent... I was missformed as my mother put it. She never told it to my face but I knew I disscussed her. I was the reason for my brothers being born two months early putting all our lives at risk. My father would yell and say I terrorized my family even before my birth... I was a burden to them.

My brothers treaded me like an outsider. I was not one of the five... no I was the four plus one... I was the one.

I remeber that birthday party for my brothers my parents held. All our little ten year old selves dressed up. I can recall a women coming up to my mother. She asked "It is my understanding that you have 5 boys born on this day... correct?" My mother confermed that, "So why on the invotations are only four names listed?"

My mother's answer was as cold as her heart, "... because our last boy is a dissapointment to the family name... us keeping him is a cheraty at the most."

That the last thing I hear of my mother before I took off into the night...

* * *

><p>"He's coming to," a voice said.<p>

"Maybe we should call a doctor just to be safe," a soft sweet voice said worryed.

Slowly Juro's vision cleared as he saw Kohaku and Miko were standing around him... he was lying on the coutch.

"W-what happened?" he questioned.

"You just blacked out," Miko said worryed.

"I did?" he asked as if it couldn't be true.

"Yes," Kohaku answered.

"Were are the others?"

"They left to surch for Kaoru," Kohaku answered.

"I need to find him," Juro said bolting up.

"But you just passed out," Miko yelled as Juro ran out the door.

"Let him," Kohaku said.

"H-how could you let him go?" Miko asked ready to cry.

"I know he feels he needs to," Kohaku said simply.

"What do you mean?"

He let out a sigh. "Juro has... a hard past. He ran away from home when he was ten."

"The same age as Kaoru..." Miko said making the connection.

"Yes... Juro was missing for five years before returning to the main houses front step."

"Why so long?"

"No one is for sure. I know he was diffrent... we saw each other as children from a far at New Years. His apperance... his age... his hair..."

"His hair?"

"I can see why he hated it... it was a reminder of his past... a painful permanent reminder."

"So then what happened?" Miko asked wanting to hear more.

"He was in a terrable state of health comeing back... I have a felling if he never got to that point he would still be running. But I do recal him having to be taken to the hospital on several times withing his first few months after return. In thoses days he was just another pet to Kai... It wasn't till later he ran to this front door step begging for me to take him in."

"Why do you live here?" Miko questioned. "I mean I can see Rei since she's the cat... everyone gives her a hard time... but I rather like her"

"Perhaps a story for another time my dear," Kohaku answered, "But Juro was gone for five years... five years he will never get back. He had a reason for running. I belive anyone of us in his place would have. Yet Kaoru... he still has family..."

* * *

><p>Heavy breathing filled the air as Juro ran... running towards the place...<p>

* * *

><p>Kaoru wondered though the woods. It had been four days since he ran away. Bitterly cold in the mornings and a bit to warm for confort in the heat of day. Kaoru was tired and hungry... not to mention he had ran out of water in his water bottle yesterday and was very dehidrated.<p>

Keep going, he told himself, this is all for the best, if I'm not there then Kai won't harm Kaeda.

All of a sudden Kaoru tripped over a stone as he fell to the ground. On the mud he laid. Cold and wet, unable to get up. He just lied her and cryed.

"I-I want to go home..." he muttered "I want to go home!"

* * *

><p>Juro entered a clearing in the wilderness. The river ran though the area deviding it and a cave laid to the other side. It was a place he had spent many long nights at when in Japan. Not always did he stay here. He visited countless countrys accross the globe, but some how always returned to the same old cave he wondered upon as a kid... his parents hatred, his brothers excluding him, all these things lead to this cave.<p>

Entering the mouth he shouted Kaoru's name. Each time his voice echoed back at him from the small cave's walls.

Finally Juro sat down in the edge of the ledg witch really towered three feet above the floor of the clearing. The sun was setting on yet another day.

A word travled through the trees. "Home..." it shouted.

"Kaoru?" Juro asked into the distanse. He waited for a few minutes and as he was about to give up a small voice shouted "Juro?"

Juro's eyes percked up and he ran towards the wooded area shouting Kaoru's name. Finally he approched a lump on the ground. Kaoru laid there with his face covered in dirt, grass stains on his clothes and some leaves stuck in his blond hair.

"We've been looking everywere you brat," Juro screached as he cryed.

"I-I want to go home," Kaoru managed to get out.

"Good because thats were we're going... can you get up?" Juro asked.

Kaoru struggled to get into a sitting position. He looked up at Juro with helpless eyes.

Juro smiled and looked down placing his hand on Kaoru's head before ruffling his hair.

"Why don't I carry you?" he offered.

Kaoru extended his arms like a baby wanting to be picked up. Before you knew it Juro was walking though the woods carrying the ten year old boy.

"Do you even know were your going?" Kaoru asked.

* * *

><p>"It's been so long big brother has been messing," Kaeda sobbed.<p>

"Shh... it's ok sweety," Miko said holding the little girl close.

Then looking up Miko saw a dark figure in the door way entering. There stood a dirty Juro carrying an even dirtyer Kaoru.

"BROTHER!" Kaeda gaspped as she leeped up to hug her brother.

"I love you to sis," he said as the to siblings were reunited.

* * *

><p>"Heres some tea," Satoshi said setting a tray down infront of Kai who was sitting alone.<p>

"Did the find him?" he questioned.

"Juro returned an hour ago with him," answered Satoshi.

"Bring him in," Kai ordered.

Satoshi paused then continued, "Kaoru was taken to the hospital due to dehidration and lack of food he was quite weak. Plus he appered to have twisted his ankle."

"Well when he returns a serten sheep needs his legs broken so he will follow his master."

* * *

><p><strong>oh that part about the legs brocken is a figure of speach not real...<strong>


	5. Rain Drops

**Sorry for not writing in a long time... happy to see you want me to continue this...**

* * *

><p>The rain drop landed on Miko's nose as she walked across the grass towards the building belonging to Kei, the head of the house hole. She knew what she was going to do and she wanted to do it quick. Being alone in that room was to much for her. She truly wanted to live in the home with Kohaku and the others. She did ask him if it would be fine. His answer was "only if it makes you feel safe... and is ok with Kei." That last part was her only worry.<p>

The rain grew incresingly heavyer as she started to run towards the structeure in the corner of the 'inside' area. Once inside she was praticly soked in water.

A maid aproched her bowing. "Good Evening, Miko-san," she said, "Are you hear to see the master of the house?"

Miko shaked her head as streams of water fell from her face.

"This way," the maid motioned as she guided Miko down a hallway. Then opening a door into a dark room Miko could see Kei's face alumanated by candle light in the corner. He sat there, on mats, with a far away look in his eyes. Then hearing the door closed behind Miko he turned his head with a smile on his face.

Miko quickly bowed and said, "We need to talk."

"Of course," he said then paused a moment, "You can stop bowing... sit if you like."

Miko shoot straight up. "Um... yes... sorry."

Kei let out a sigh in annoynce with her. "What is it my dragon?" he asked.

"Do you know were Kohaku and Rei and-"

Kei quickly cut her off at the sound of the cat's name, "Yes I'm aware of their location."

Miko knew there was no way to get around it. She closed her eyes tightly and her hands gripped her skirt. "Well I want to live there," she spat out.

Kei closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. "You don't want to live with thoses outsiders? Do you? Don't you just want to be accepted by this culture?" Kei asked as he got up. Slowly he walked towards Miko getting uncomfortably close. "Kohaku is no leader just a follower... her could do better if he lived here. Ryuji is just an idiot. Then there's that stupid cat." He now had Miko pressed aginst the was. Her eyes were squeesed tight as he wispred in her ear. "And Juro... well his own family didn't even want him."

Miko wanted to shout 'that's not ture' but something in her kept her from doing so. At that moment the door slid open as Satoshi entered the room carrieing a robe.

"Kei please let her go... the maid requested I bring you this so you would be warm," he told Miko handing her the robe. then facing Kei he said, "The rain has really picked up... there might be some minor flooding. Still we can't have Miko travling to her room in this weather. I belive you will be spending the night here." His voice was so calm as if he didn't fear Kei. But Miko knew he did. All of the zodiac fear him. Then as quickly as he came the door slid closed behind him.

Kei walked back to his spot on the floor releasing Miko as she fell. Then placing on the robe she looked back at Kei. He was looking towards the wall with his chin leaning on his hand. In the light he looked like any other teenager. Then Miko made that realization.

_He's just three years older then me_, she thought,_ yet he has so much to worry about and no one to love._

She didn't realize she was walking towards him till she sat down beside him. Then in the candle light she reached her hand out to Kei.

Miko thought he was not paying attintion till Kei quickly turned around and slapped Miko in the face.

"Don't you realize what no means!" he screamed, "Leave you stupid brat!"

Her hands quickly rose to her face to cradle her wound as tears poured on her cheeks.

A confussed expression rose to Kei's face.

_Oh my goodness,_he thought, _she's crying! What am I suppouse to do when a girl is crying?_

"Um... I'm sorry I guess," he tryed to say. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Miko looked up at him. "You've had a hard life? Haven't you?"

Kei was suprised by the question but sighed as he calmed down, "I belive I had."

"You can tell me if you like... I'll listen," she offered, "Mom always told me it was good to let it all out."

"You would have no idea how my life is just a hard and crule joke," he told her.

"Try me," she said with half a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Too be continued...<strong>


	6. Life

Kai looked into her eyes and started.

_My life is a crule joke in my eyes. After my birth my mother, young and beautiful, died leaving no other hairs to the Sohma Family... only me. I was so young that most of the zodiac wasn't even born. Just Satoshi and Miyuki, although Kohaku was already on his way._

_When I think about it I never had a chooise... my fate was just laid out before me. Not just because I was the only child of my father, the privious master, but because I was choosen. Satoshi and Miyuki don't remember, they were only so young at the time. _

_For five short years I had a family. Satoshi's mother was always at my fathers side. She told me storys about how when she was younger my father treated her like a daughter... and now like... something more. Then there was Satoshi. For my entire life he had been by my side. We would play outside togeather and he would show me diffrent things. Once when I tripped and twised my ankle when I was four he carried me home. And for my first five years my life was a dream._

_Saddly my father failed to mention many things to me. After my fourth birthday his health quickly deterated. Soon he was confined to just a small dark room lit with candles. I remember finding him. It was early morning, before dawn, and I had just amerged from a bad dream. Walking threw the halls I came to his room but just heard sobbing. Inside was Satoshi's mother crying over a still mass. Walking closer I saw who it was... my father. For what seemed like an eternity she craddled me in her arms and said everything was going to be fine... but it wasn't._

_Within time I was being refered to as Master or Kai-sama. It was hard to ajust to I felt like running away. The zodiac was all I had left... and I soon realized that._

_When I was seven I did a stupid thing. My ideas were if I made my zodiac's lives worst then mine then maybe mine was just worth living... well for how ever long it last. I found Kohaku and Ryujji praticing martial arts one day as I sat on the porch. Doctors orders that I had to stay unactive since I was recovering from a cold. I demanded that the two come over and told them that they should fight infront of me. The stupid horse questioned this and I told him I would take away the curse of the winner. Admediently it drove the two inseprable brothers away... I believe to this day they are still fighting._

_Things like this continued for a long time. When I was 10 I ordered for the boar and dog to move back to Japan... it took longer for me to track down you... when I was 10 many things happened._

_I recall one day walking threw the halls and running into a table by mistake. Soon a vase came tumbling down and crashed at my feet. I looked down not sure of what to do and ended up tripping on my kimono just to get these scars on my wrists... that got some crazy storys going around with the help._

_And then it comes down to you... when I tracked you down there was nothing more that I wanted then the zodiac all in one place..._

"Now I have you," Kai said looking out at her.

"I-I understand," Miko said, "I understand that your afraid I'll leave and your little world will come tumbling down."

Kai turned away with a distant look in his eyes. "I'm afraid it already has," he wispered. "You know what frustrates me the most?"

"W-what?"

"When I was fourteen I found a sealed evalope in my father's things, it was addressed to Satoshi when he turned sixteen," Kai paused but then continued, "On that letter my father writes about how he wishes he could be there... not only as the master of the house and close to the monkey... but also as a father."

Miko tryed to keep from gasping.

"Do you know how hard it is to find that your beloved father had an affair with someone you thought you could trust?" Kai said incresing his volume.

"D-dose he know?" I asked hoping not to speak out of place.

"No... and he never will," Kai said angerly, "You may go."

"Where? You heared him... there will be floods tonight," she said startled.

Clinching his fist Kai said, "I ment to that stupid house in the woods... go live with thoses loosers if you want."

Miko studyed his face then left without another word. Opening the door she noticed someone.

Satoshi was walking down the hall, musles tightened and fists clenched.


End file.
